Sweet Conspiracy
by BrightAsNight
Summary: He had it all planned out from the beginning. [Roman Reigns/Randy Orton, implied-Shandy/One Shot]


**Pairing: Roman Reigns/Randy Orton(Bottom)**

"You fucked everything up!" He shouted, shoving at the rookie's chest.

"It was a _mistake!_" The other roared back, not caring if he was shouting at a veteran.

"Mistake? Mistake?! You don't make fucking mistakes in the ring, Reigns," Randy hissed, getting into Roman's face, with a posture that would have made anyone else crawl back to wherever they came from. Instead, Reigns casted an irritated look and huffed, which infuriated Randy even more. "You're lucky we weren't on live TV." Just before he shoved Reigns again, he was pulled back against a chest with a strong arm around his waist holding him.

"_Enough_," was ordered at him and he stopped struggling immediately, but the loathing look on his face didn't lessen a bit as he fought to keep the dominant expression in his face. The guy was a rookie, and it was his job to be hard on him but the arrogant ass wouldn't even take him seriously. Didn't the fucker know who he was?

In a way, Reigns reminded him of his younger self when he first came to the company, acting like a cocky bastard who didn't give a fuck about others, making a name for himself but now he knew that acting like an immature boy wouldn't get him anywhere. And he wasn't going to let Reigns fuck his rookie career up. Randy didn't give a flying fuck about what happened to Reigns or the other two boys, but they were under his watch. They, were his responsibility.

It was a few days later when he reported to Hunter that he couldn't work with Roman Reigns. All because of a fucking rolling pin which had Randy wondering if he was working in a wrestling company or an adult show.

XXX

"Let's go out tonight," he breathed into Randy's ear, wrapping his arms around the slender waist and pulling him against him. "Have some fun, and maybe we'll go watch a mo-"

"Tell me straight that you want to fuck me," Randy drawled, chuckling when a kiss was stole from his lips.

"I do," the other said, rubbing Randy's sides suggestively. "But I want to spend some time with you first, you know, get a bit closer."

The small smile that curved Randy's lips disappeared just as he felt a gaze falling upon him. He knew who it was, and he didn't know what to do about it. The piercing gaze scorched through him, making his insides crawl. A shiver rushed up his spine, the feeling that was growing inside him intensifying. He slightly jumped when a bang was heard, and his eyes fixed on Reigns', who was glaring at the man who had dropped a pile of files that he had been carrying. The slight distraction was enough for Randy to confirm who it was that has been creeping on him.

Those mischievously cold brown eyes locked with his just before he averted his eyes, catching him red handed. His heart thudded louder as Reigns didn't make a move to look away or even blink, staring a hole through him. The keen intensity in the eyes were unbearable, even to someone like Randy Orton. To him, Reigns' intentions didn't seem to look good.

"Babe? You okay?" His cheek was cupped and he was forced to look at his lover, and all he could muster up was a grimace. Giving a faint nod, Randy gulped and dropped his eyes, hugging Stephen tightly as if to hide himself from the creep who was silently refusing to back down.

XXX

He didn't like this. At all.

He could have just run away the second his eyes had spot Reigns sitting Indian styled in the middle of the practice ring. Instead, his fucking legs froze over, feet gluing to the floor making it unable for him to run away. Randy cursed silently. He didn't want to let Reigns know that every fucking move he made freaked him out. He shouldn't be. He should be proud that people swooned over him and his body. But this wasn't swooning. This was silent staring which always managed to scare the shit out of him.

And at the moment, having Reigns touch him wasn't exactly what he wanted. It was the middle of the night. No one was around except him and Reigns. The whole training center was dead, and here they were, rolling around in a ring wearing nothing but shorts and shoes. He couldn't say no. He couldn't even utter what he felt when Roman grabbed his hands and laced their fingers in a firm grip, in order to put force so the other man can push him back. And when Reigns did it, Randy was completely defenseless and ended up laid out flat on the mat with an amused Roman on top of him.

He wriggled, pushing his legs apart to lock them tightly around Reigns' waist and squeezing with his thighs as hard as he can, attempting to have his hands released so he could wrap them around Reigns' neck. All he intended to do was a submission hold. Instead he ended up in a position like they were having sex wearing clothes.

"Get off," he hissed, irritation seeping into his words as he tried to get Roman off him. The younger man pushed against him harder, slipping his hands down to Randy's waist and digging his fingers into his flesh, adjusting himself on top of him so his obvious erection pressed against his ass.

All it took was a blinding punch to get Roman off.

XXX

He slid down the wall, propping his butt next to Randy, who had not even noticed that Reigns was right there sitting next to him. His cerulean eyes staring at a distance, fixed on nothing in particular. The red rims told him that the older man had been crying, but the dried up eyes refused to give anything else.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, tilting his head to the side and waiting for the other to give him a word...or a look even. Even a glare or a _fuck off _would be fine. He received nothing.

Then, "I don't feel anything."

"What-"

"I don't feel anything for Stephen," a shattered sigh. It had been three years since he had gotten together with Stephen, but ever since he had returned from his injury time-off, there had been nothing between them. Well, at least from Randy's side. Humorless chuckles. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you-"

"It's okay," Roman mumbled, inching a bit closer and lightly pressing against Randy. He sighed in somewhat relief when Randy didn't flinch away like he used to. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"What if he-"

The locker room's door burst open, and two bodies barreled in, grinding and making out furiously.

"Wait, Stephen," one gasped out, pulling away from the other and looking at Roman and Randy with wide eyes. Randy looked back and forth between the bleached blonde, and his supposed-to-be-lover Stephen for a full minute, before striding forward and punching Ziggler right in his eye. He almost backhanded Stephen if he hadn't caught his hand first.

"I can expla-"

"Get the fuck out," Randy hissed, snatching his hand back and pouring all the hate he managed to rise up in his expression, struggling to ignore the incredible pain that built up inside him. He might have not felt anything for Stephen, but it still fucking hurt. He didn't know how long Stephen had cheated on him with the blonde, but he was far from caring. His body trembled, arms loosely wrapping around himself as he tried to get his mind locked on what just happened.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around, snarling, "Fuck off!"

There it was.

XXX

Moans were drown out by the loudly booming music, lost between furiously moving lips. The hint of alcohol was almost non-existent, and the usual smell of sweat and sex in the air didn't bother them at all. In fact, they were immune to what was happening around them at all. Alcohol fueled systems inducing their bodies to writhe against each other seeking pleasure.

"Fuck me," he whined, bucking his hips against the straining arousal that repeatedly crashed against his own groin.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear from a long time," Roman growled in his ear, sliding his hands to Randy's ass and squeezing the globes generously.

"I have class, Reigns," Randy drawled, gasping softly when he was almost lifted off the ground. "I'm not letting you fuck me here like I'm a cheap slut."

"The car," was breathed into his ear and he was suddenly torn away from the wall and was being dragged out of the noisy, not-so-likable club. They didn't even hear the snickers and the knowing glances as they hurried outside, squeezing into the back seat of Reigns' rental car. They weren't exactly a two that would fit into a backseat of a car, but somehow, with flexible bodies and and hyper mobile shoulders, they were on each other in no time.

"You like that?" Roman hissed, shoving his cock inside Randy after pulling his pants halfway down his thighs, not even waiting for them to be off. The tight heat was almost choking his dick, the velvety tunnel engulfing him and contracting to adjust to his shaft.

"Fuck, yes," a moan slipped from his lips, thrusting his hips up to take in more of Roman's length.

Roman pulled Randy's pants off completely, spreading his legs so he could get closer to him. The much smaller man grabbed his face, pulling him in and pushing his tongue inside Roman's mouth, exploring all over and tasting liquor, and something else. Humming, he kissed Roman needfully, locking his legs around Roman's waist and digging his heels at Roman's back to urge him to go faster.

He knew that whoever was outside knew what was happening inside the car, but he didn't care. Moaning profusely, he cursed, his words half muffled because he was holding back screams that was building up inside him. He mewled sweetly when a wave of blinding pleasure rolled through his body as Roman found his prostate, bucking his hips to meet Roman's violent thrusts. He whined when Roman slowed his pace, teasing his release, pushing him to the edge tortuously slow.

"Scream for me," Roman breathed into his ear, brushing his lips down the soft, sweaty skin and sinking his teeth into the base of Randy's slender throat.

A loud scream rippled out of his throat as he spilled onto his stomach, remembering just then his raging hard on had released without a single touch at it. His lust filled eyes locked with Roman's, keeping eye contact as Roman fucked into him like a machine, seeking his release. The passion that was pouring out of Randy's eyes had him lose control, and with a roar he let his cum fill Randy's ass, reveling in the tight, silky warmness as much as he could.

"That," he panted,"Wasn't a mistake."

XXX

"Why?" It was a broken whisper.

"I needed you," was a growl. "I get what I want, Randy, no matter what I'd have to go through."

A slap. "Son of a bitch." And there were tears.

"I'm sorry," Roman reached out to Randy. But all he got was a flinch. No, it was a cringe. A cringe that silently screamed that he'd never touch Randy again.

"You don't sound sorry."

"I did you a favor!" He roared, grabbing Randy's shoulder so fast before he could cringe away again. "He was fucking weak! He fell for a slut's pathetic tricks-"

"You set Ziggler up for it! Don't blame it on Stephen, you bastard," Randy hissed, dragging his nails up Roman's arms desperately hoping that he'd let him go, to no avail.

"Wait a minute for fuck's sake, and think about it!" Roman snarled, his grips on Randy's shoulder bruising the skin. "How many times do you think Farrelly possibly could have fucked, just like that. Even if he might be a good guy, would you bare the excuses everyday? You should thank me because I made you catch them on the spot and made you realize who Stephen really was." He breathed heavily, roaming his eyes all over Randy's stunned face.

"God..." He whispered, screwing his eyes shut and dropping his head on Roman's shoulder. "I fucking hate you."

"That's okay," Roman brushed a hand over his cheeks, wiping the tears away, pressing his lips against the others softly. "I'll make you love me."

"I won't."

"You sure about that, sugar?"

"Yes, fucker."

**A review or two would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! **


End file.
